Eternally Fluffy Collection
by 0WolfMoon0
Summary: A collection of one-shots that are entirely unrelated, other than the fact that they are all as fluffy and feel-goody as you can get. UPDATED: a letter from Rose to her father after an unusual friend is made.
1. Pyromania

Pyromania

"So, Mr. Finnigan, it appears you are my slave once again."

"Yer right there, Filchy my mate," replied the Irish fifth year. "You should be used to my being here again at this point."

"Ruddy boy… Tonight you're scrubbing all the cauldrons in the potions classroom, per the request of Professor Snape."

"Sounds like a joyful time, dunnit mate?" Seamus addressed the other fifth year beside him.

"You just had to pull me into your explosive tendencies," Dean Thomas grumbled. "The one time I go along with you…"

"You really should know better at this point," Seamus grinned at his best friend.

"Just get cleaning and try not to blow a hole in the ceiling. Wands." Filch held his hand out for the boys' wands. "Can't have you blowing anything up with these. Knowing Mr. Finnigan…"

Dean grudgingly handed over his wand, while Seamus continued teasing Filch with his. "Now, Filchy, are you sure about that? I just learned a great new cleaning spell."

Filch snatched the wand from his hand. "I believe that we should avoid whatever disaster comes of that," he said with a scowl. "You will finish this work and then you will return to your dormitory. I will be checking in and inspecting. Expect to come back tomorrow if every cauldron isn't spotless."

"Yeah yeah, we know," said Seamus, fiddling with a book of matches in his pocket. "And every day after that."

With another scowl at the two, he threw cleaning rags at both and walked out with his distinctive gait. Once he was out of the classroom, Dean smacked Seamus upside the head.

"Oi!" he exclaimed. "What was that for?"

"You just had to blow up a WHOLE BOX of Filibuster's Fireworks in the middle of the entrance hall IN FRONT OF FILCH!" Dean shouted, completely exasperated. Seamus looked at his feet with a smirk.

"Yeah, we really should have picked a better location," he claimed. Then, to Dean's dismay, Seamus lit a match and dropped it into the dirty cauldron in front of him. The contents promptly caught fire. Seamus grinned at it.

"Or, we could have done so outdoors," Dean grumbled, picking up his cloth and bucket. He then began to scrub. "Start cleaning or we'll be here all night, pyro."

"I know what I'm doing, Dean," Seamus claimed. "First you burn away the contents, then you wipe away the ash… shit…" The fire had burned out and Seamus was leaning inside.

"What did you do this time?" Dean asked his pyro best friend, pausing in his scrubbing.

"Well… I may have miscalculated…"

"At least whatever you did didn't blow up," grumbled Dean. Seamus threw a wet rag at him. "I'm not kidding! But what did you do this time exactly?"

"Well, I may have just burned the contents of this cauldron to be charred to the inner sides of the cauldron…"

Dean got up and walked over, sticking his head over the cauldron as well. "You, mate, are incredibly stupid."

"My plan was sound!"

"You had no idea the contents of this cauldron before you lit it on fire."

"I thought it would be the easiest way to clean away this first year grime!"

"You are competent enough in potions to know that we never put direct heat on unknown potions. Are you or are you not an OWL student?"

"You're just mad that you helped me carry in the box of fireworks!"

"My own mistake. Had I known what was in the box, or that you had a muggle LIGHTER in your pocket, I would never have agreed."

"But you love fireworks!"

"You pyromaniac, you're the one who loves anything to do with explosions or flames."

"Well… you… you… you like Ginny Weasley!"

"Your point? See, my liking Ginny has never caused potion to be charred to the side of a cauldron."

"Erm… alright, you have a point. I may have screwed up royally here… But hey! At least it looks like it's clean!"

Dean smacked his palm to his face. "You have to clean it still, Seamus."

"Damn." The grin that had taken over Seamus' face at the sight of fire dissolved. "I hate when Filch assigns cleaning jobs." He lit another match.

"Oh hell no," Dean said with exasperation, taking the match and blowing it out. He then held out his hand. "Give me the matchbook."

Seamus shook his head vigorously from side to side. Dean glared. "But… my matches…"

"I'll give them back," said Dean. Seamus grudgingly handed them over. Dean smirked, then dropped them into his bucket of cleaning water.

"You… you just… DEAN!" Seamus said, surprised.

"I never said they wouldn't be drenched beyond proper use," Dean told his friend, who was now plunging his hand into the water to grab his sinking matches. "Now get to work so we can get back to the Quidditch party quickly."

Nodding dejectedly, Seamus began to scrub the abused cauldron. "My matches…" he grumbled under his breath. "And that was my last book…"

Dean let out a breath of air. "How did I get myself involved with this pyromaniac?" he thought to himself.

"I didn't ask to love flames, Dean," Seamus said into the dim room. The sound of scrubbing could be heard throughout the room.

"I know, Shay," Dean sighed. "Just try to get it under control?"

"I promise you that I will not intentionally blow anything up again, unless it is a direct order from a higher up."

"Higher up?" Dean raised an eyebrow.

"I mean a prefect or a professor, dimwit," Seamus snapped. Dean laughed.

"I'm the dimwit says the one who lit his cauldron aflame to clean it?"

"Shut up."

"Stop yer yammering," came a bark from the doorway. The boys gulped, though they were cleaning as they were supposed to be.

"Sorry Filch," said Dean. Seamus plastered a grin on his face.

"But Filchy, we were just talking about you and what a wonderful job you do around the castle, keeping it clean and such."

"Yeah yeah, get working Finnigan."

"Yes, sir!"

"Is that a matchbook in the bottom of your bucket, boy?"

"No, sir," Dean said, angling his body to hide the bucket's contents. "That would just be quirky. Who carries around a matchbook anyway? Far too quirky, if you ask me. Nothing quirky here, nothing at all…"

Filch grumbled but luckily dropped it. "Get to work." He missed Seamus hitting Dean upside the head, mouthing "I am not quirky!"


	2. Seducing Emmeline Vance

Seducing Miss Vance

"I'm going to bet five galleons that Sirius has gotten into the pants of all the seventh year girls by now!" James bet Remus, who gave him a knowing smirk.

"I'll take you up on that bet, Prongs," said Remus. "Only because I can think of someone who would very likely never be alright with a guy like our dear Padfoot."

"There's no way!" said Peter, full of spirit. "No girl can resist Sirius!"

"Now that is where you're wrong, dear Wormy," came the voice of said fifth year, Sirius Black. He walked over to the where the other three marauders were seated in the common room. Peter's mouth fell open in shock, while James held his galleons protectively to his chest and Remus smirked knowingly again.

"Come on, Pads," urged James. "Every seventh year girl has been with you before and you know it."

"Wrong, dear Prongsy wongsy, for one Head Girl is surprisingly giving me no head whatsoever." James not-so-subtly placed five galleons in the hand of a triumphant Remus.

"But… but…" sputtered Peter. "You're Padfoot!"

"Good observation, Pete, but this is Emmeline Vance we're talking about," stated Remus, while James muttered beside him. "Miss Vance is as straight-laced as they come, hence the fact that she is our Head Girl this year."

"Said the prefect to the delinquent," countered Sirius. Remus didn't bat an eyelash.

"Yes, I the prefect say that there is no way that you would be able to get with Emmeline. In fact, seeing as I spend more time with her than you, I would even go so far as to say I had a better chance of doing so."

"Oh you are so on!" Sirius shouted. "If, in a week, one of us hasn't gotten into her pants, I will give Peter fifteen galleons. If I manage it, you'll give me fifteen galleons!"

"And if I happen to manage it?" Remus said, arms folded with an amused look on his face. He knew he wasn't going to participate, but found it amusing when Sirius got in these moods.

Sirius scrunched his face in thought. "Then I'll give you fifteen galleons?"

"Sounds fair to me," said Remus. He then grabbed James' arm. "James will be my wingman, and Peter will be yours." Sirius visibly paled, making James and Remus laugh. Peter just looked confused.

"Wingman?" the smallest boy asked.

"It means you get to talk me up to Emmeline, get her to give me the time of day…" Sirius explained with a gulp.

Peter jumped up with a giant smile! "You've got it! It'll be easy since she tutors me in Charms!" The other three marauders gave him quizzical looks. Pete blushed. "Um… since she's Head Girl and a Ravenclaw and all, Professor Flitwick made her tutor me so I wouldn't fail my OWLs next month…"

Sirius doubled over laughing, before sticking his hand out to Remus. "You have yourself a deal, mate. You'll see! The true seduction power of Sirius Orion Black!"

-.-.-.-.-.-

It took a lot to get Sirius discouraged, but on the fifth day of his allotted week, things were looking bleak. Sirius knew that Peter had been talking him up to Vance, and also knew that the smaller boy was doing very little good.

Emmeline Vance wasn't Head Girl for nothing. She effectively avoided answering any and all questions about Sirius, while also ignoring all of Peter's efforts. Sirius had to admit, she was harder to crack than he thought. However, Sirius knew that he had to be getting under her skin. Up until that point, he had been treating her differently, using different strategies to get into her brain. The king of bad boys tried being a gentleman to get to her. But he was getting bored and tired of that strategy.

At that point in time, Sirius made up his mind. He would treat this challenge as nothing other than one of his normal conquests. Of course, he didn't tell Peter this as he got up from the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. He marched over to the Ravenclaw table and the Head Girl, leaving his wingman behind completely.

"Oi, Vance!" he said, more loudly than he probably should have. She turned in her chair and fixed him with a blank stare. Her friends, all of whom Sirius had been with, palmed evidently bet sickles into each other's hands. James and Remus silently made bets on their friend's rejection time back at the Gryffindor table. Peter just watched, sad that Sirius hadn't involved him at all.

"Black," she acknowledged. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Just thought we might have a chat about some new rules you're thinking of instigating," said Sirius casually. She was taken aback at his apparent curiosity at school rules. "Just need to know of anything new I need to break." Emmeline groaned internally.

"Well, there is a new rule I've been discussing with Mr Filch about the locking of broom cupboards after curfew. It goes into effect as a trial run right after tonight's dinner." Emmeline gauged his reaction. Sirius had broken into a devilish grin. The Head Girl's heart skipped a beat. She knew that her friends had all fallen to his sexy bad boy looks, but she thought she was better.

"Want to tell me more?" he asked, offering an arm like a gentleman asking her silently to walk with him. Her friends all masked giggles, exchanging more sickles.

The watching marauders stifled looks of shock, and awe in Peter's case, as Emmeline took his proffered arm. Emmeline had shocked herself at the gesture, and continued talking about the premise and procedure of locking the broom cupboards. Sirius didn't listen, as he led her out of the Great Hall. He only paused for a second to send a wink to the Gryffindor table. Peter flashed him a thumbs up.

Emmeline didn't think at all as Sirius Black appeared to be paying her his undivided attention as she babbled on about broom closets and activities done there after dark. She silently chided herself. Sirius Black already knew about the activities that were performed in broom closets across the castle. He had probably defiled at least half of them himself.

Despite her best efforts, she couldn't help but think how handsome Sirius was. The damn younger boy had gotten into her head, and she was damned if she didn't act on it. She was a month away from her NEWTs, hadn't had a boyfriend in her seven years at Hogwarts, and was literally the only virgin left in her graduating class. Lord only knew she needed to relieve some tension, so what other boy than the one whose skills were such that the rumours about him likely didn't do justice.

"So, I take it that a broom cupboard wouldn't be the best idea right now?" he said, a devilish smirk on his face that made him look incredibly sexy. She shook her head, driven to silence. "Then I have a better idea.

Impossibly confused, Emmeline simply followed him until they were on the seventh floor, in front of a large tapestry of a barmy old idiot. A door appeared a moment later, into which Sirius pulled her. She didn't have time to take in the surroundings or think about the impossible door before the door had closed behind her and his lips promptly crashed into hers.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Remus, James, and Peter, huddled under James' invisibility cloak. Remus shook his head as the three watched Sirius pull the Head Girl into the Room of Requirement with no protest from the older girl.

"I knew he could," stated Peter, feeling some sense of pride. He was, after all, Sirius' wingman.

"How though?" exclaimed James, awestruck. "Vance hasn't been with anyone in a relationship her entire Hogwarts career, much less been willing to be pulled into a random room by Sirius bloody Black!"

Remus just continued to shake his head. "The Head Girl… Sirius Black… Room of Requirement… sweet lord, I'm going to need a butterbeer," he muttered. "Or four…"

At that precise moment, they heard noises coming from the room. James gagged, before putting a silencing charm on the door. "I'm with you, Moony…" he agreed. Peter nodded his agreement as well. They made their way away from the room as quickly as possible, back through the portrait hole to the common room. The three were highly regretting having followed the two to find out the outcome ahead of time.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A few hours later, Sirius made his way back to his dormitory, a smug grin on his face. He had the marauder's map with him and made extra careful to avoid anyone who may get in the way of his safe return. When he reached his dormitory, he realised how late it must have actually been, seeing as his friends were fast asleep. On his bed was a small pile of fifteen galleons. He smirked devilishly. Mission accomplished.


	3. A Little Too Awake

Far Too Awake

**This was written for the Midnight Challenge in the Harry Potter Fanfictions Challenge (HPFC) forum! Enjoy!**

Harry was having the most wonderful dream. In this dream, he was snuggled up with his wife of two years under the stars. They weren't talking, or kissing, or sleeping. They were just together, content. The dream was so good it could have been a memory for Harry. Then… he smelled something burning.

He woke slowly, picked up his glasses, and glanced at the clock. It read 2:00 am. Harry groaned, then realized the burning smell again. "Dammit," he grumbled as he got out of bed. He and Ginny had taken Teddy for Andromeda that night, and the kid was already letting loose accidental magic.

Checking Teddy's room, the first thing Harry noticed was that the boy was not there. The second thing he noticed is that Ginny hadn't been in bed either. Really, Harry was not a middle-of-the-night person, it would seem. But, he was cognizant enough to follow his nose to the source of the burning. The kitchen.

As he got closer to the kitchen door, he saw light spilling from under it and heard voices from inside. "But Aunt Ginny, you said I could have these ones!" complained the six-year-old Teddy Lupin. Harry pushed the door open slightly, still concerned about the burning though he now knew the cause.

Inside the kitchen, Teddy sat at the table. The boy was far too awake for two in the morning, in Harry's opinion. Also inside the kitchen was Ginny Potter, holding a tray of what looked like muggle hockey pucks. Harry stifled a laugh.

"Uncle Harry!" shouted Teddy. Harry smiled at his godson. "Make Aunt Ginny give me the cookies!"

"That's what those are?" mused Harry, amused grin plastered on his face. Ginny swatted his arm as he reached to pull one off the tray. "I think they might be a little overdone, but I'm not certain."

"Oh hush, you!" said Ginny, who Harry knew was already naturally a night owl. "They simply won't turn out correctly."

"Did you add a whole stick of butter?"

"It said half a cup, silly!" she said with a 'no duh' look on her face. Ginny then proceeded to sever the cookies one by one from the cookie sheet with a well-placed spell. Harry shook his head with a smile.

"Half a cup is a whole stick, silly," he dipped his finger in the remaining dough and wiped it on Ginny's nose. "This is more like cake mix than a cookie." Ginny blushed Weasley scarlet. Teddy found this amusing, and matched the colour on his own face. The adults laughed at his antic. Harry walked over and picked Teddy from his chair.

"Come on, squirt. I'll teach you how to actually make cookies," Harry said, carrying Teddy over to the counter and setting him to sit on top.

"Step one: you sit here and eat this horrible excuse for cookie dough while I get another baggie of cookie mix." Teddy laughed and started spooning the dough into his mouth.

"Don't be rude now, Mr. Potter," Ginny scolded, tossing the cookie sheet into the sink with a clang. Harry was digging through the pantry.

"Got it! Now, what was that Mrs. Potter? Something about how valiant I am to be such a help in the kitchen?" Harry asked jokingly, making Teddy laugh.

"Alright, Teddy, step two: you're gonna dump this whole baggie into that bowl. Can you do that for me?" Harry handed the six-year-old the bag of cookie mix, which the boy happily dumped in a clean, empty bowl Ginny had pulled out.

"Good job, tyke! Now, you're gonna put this whole stick of butter in the bowl too. Not only half the stick, all of it." Harry smirked as Ginny, passing behind him to put the now clean cookie sheet on top of the counter, swatted him on the bottom. After being together for eight years, she knew how to handle his teasing. "While you're opening that stick, I'm going to crack this egg into here."

"Is there a little baby chicken in there, Uncle Harry?" Teddy asked, curious. Ginny and Harry froze, knowing to handle this carefully.

"No, Teddy. This is just something we use to make cookies and it's kept inside the shell. Nothing was ever living inside here," Harry replied cautiously.

"Ok!" said a content Teddy, pulling the wrapping off the butter stick. Harry and Ginny let out silent sighs of relief. Harry cracked the egg into the bowl as Teddy dropped the butter in. The adults were incredibly glad that Teddy's accidental magic hadn't made the egg contain a chick, like Victoire did last time she was cooking with Grandma Molly.

"Step three: I use this fancy muggle contraption called a mixer to make it into dough," said Ginny with a smile. Their house in Godric's Hollow was fully equipped with everything the average muggle would need to get by without magic. And the stuff only malfunctioned once a week on average!

As Ginny mixed the dough, Teddy laughed. Harry eventually took the mixer from her, as when she mixed the dough flew all over. By the time the ingredients congealed to make cookie dough, the three of them were splattered with the stuff. Teddy contently picked it off his pyjamas and ate it, causing the adults to laugh yet again.

"Alright, Teddy, almost there," said Harry, regaining the boy's attention as he nodded to continue. "Step four: we roll this dough into little balls and put it on the cookie sheet. Just like this." Harry demonstrated, then turned to Ginny.

"Did you spray the pan with non-stick spray?" he asked.

"Um… slipped my mind?"

Harry grinned, mussing up her hair as he walked past her to get it out of the pantry. "What am I going to do with you, Mrs. Potter?"

"Hopefully keep me around and out of the kitchen, Mr. Potter," she joked. Harry pretended to spray her before spraying the cookie sheet and spacing out the dough balls Teddy placed on them.

Once all the dough was made into little balls, Harry put the cookie sheets in the oven and turned on the timer. "Teddy, we only cook them for nine minutes. But then they cool for two. So you can't eat them right away," he told the boy.

"Okay," Teddy yawned and stretched like a cat. Harry picked him up and carried him to his bed. By the time they got there, the boy was already sound asleep. Tip-toeing out of the room, Harry returned to the kitchen and his wife.

"Now, are you going to tell me why you were up at this horrifically early hour making hockey pucks on cookie sheets?" Harry joked. Ginny was sitting at the table, drinking a glass of milk. Three minutes were left on the timer.

"I felt like cookies, so I got up to make cookies, and Teddy heard me," she explained simply. "And being Teddy, and being six, he wanted some."

Harry laughed. "He would eat cookies every meal if I let him," he joked. Ginny smiled.

"You're so good with him, Harry," she said softly. Harry's smile turned soft.

"So are you, Gin. I don't think anyone else would put up with him getting up for cookies in the middle of the night. Though, you usually don't like cookies, Ginny."

Ginny shrugged. "Craving them, I guess." Harry groaned.

"It's not your time of the month again, is it? I might just have to hide with Teddy for the rest of the weekend on the training brooms…"

"Harry…" Ginny groaned, trying to be serious.

"Ok, ok, serious business. I'm ready."

"Well, Harry, I'm-" Ginny started, but was cut off by the alarm for the cookies. It startled her, but Harry swung around and took out the cookies with an oven mitt on his hand.

"Ok, no more interruptions. I swear, sometimes I'm better with Teddy than I am with you," Harry joked.

"Well, it's a good thing you're good with kids," said Ginny, a small smile playing at her lips. "Seeing as you're going to have one of your own in a few months."

Harry's mouth fell open as he processed what he had been told. It was 2:30 in the morning, and he was going to have a kid… He was going to be a dad… SWEET MERLIN, GINNY WAS PREGNANT!

Looking back and forth between his wife's eyes and her abdomen, Harry began sputtering incoherently. "That… Ginny, we're, you're, parents! Merlin, Ginny!" Ginny laughed at his confusion.

"No, Harry, we're not naming the baby 'Merlin,' for goodness sakes!"

Gaining back his coherency, Harry grinned like a madman. "Says the girl who named her brother's owl Pigwidgeon," he retorted before scooping her up in a hug. "We're going to be parents, Ginny!"

"I know," she smiled just as widely.

"I love you, Ginny Potter," said Harry as he leaned down to kiss her lightly on the forehead. She smiled up at him.

"I love you too, Harry."

The cookies cooling on the oven were all but forgotten.


	4. Twist of Fate

Twist of Fate

Looking around the large hall filled to the brim with his and her family and friends, the groom-to-be scratched his collar with nerves. He would never, in a million years, have imagined his wedding would be the muggle way. The man knew that, if his father were alive, he would be killed for even the thought of it. But when it came to Alicia, he knew he could never say no. If his bride-to-be wanted to do her wedding this way, it was all he could do not to jump through every hoop to make it perfect for her.

He supposed this was love. Putting someone else's needs before your own, wanting everything to be perfect for her despite the fact that most of his family refused to attend. The truth was, it didn't bother him if his purist family members didn't bother attending. Through all the nerves, he was content just knowing his mother, aunt, and cousin had attended on his side of the church.

'No,' thought Draco. 'This was most definitely not what I would have imagined myself doing after Hogwarts while I was there.' If there was one thing Draco loved, it was being able to predict an outcome. However, he never would have predicted Alicia. He remembered meeting the unpredictable woman like it was yesterday, when it had been 3 years in all reality.

The day they had met had to have been fate. There was no other way to describe it, because muggles were not supposed to think the Leaky Cauldron anything special enough to enter. Yet, this muggle woman had walked right in and plopped beside him at the bar. Draco had been drinking firewhiskey and trying to avoid any and all thoughts of his recently-deceased father. He had known that Lucius was not a kind or loving man, but nobody liked losing their father… Except maybe Voldemort, but everyone knew that dead man had been a nut job.

"Can I get a shot of your strongest, sir?" the little woman had asked Tom. Draco had glanced over, as not many people approached him, and was taken aback. The woman beside him was obviously not magical, but at that moment Draco hadn't cared about the Statute of Secrecy.

Tom brought over a shot of firewhiskey, which the woman downed. She then promptly gagged. Draco chuckled. The woman glared at him.

"It isn't polite to laugh at someone who has obviously had a hard day," she had reprimanded, before turning to the barkeep. "What even is that?"

"Firewhiskey, dear. Haven't you ever tried?" he replied. His inquiry brought a bright red blush to the girl's face.

"I guess I've never really had alcohol before, I'm just upset."

Draco set down his drink, resting his elbow on the bar and his head in his hand, facing her. "Upset enough to enter a derelict old bar for a drink of something you've never had before?" he asked. She blushed again. He couldn't help thinking that she was exceedingly cute when she was flushed. He had barely any alcohol in his system, yet he was taken by her. "Pretty bad, I take it?"

She scoffed. "Pretty bad doesn't even cut it. My mum got in a horrible car accident a few days ago. As of today, she will never walk again."

"At least she's still here," Draco mumbled, thinking of the man he was trying to forget. The woman just patted his shoulder.

"I suppose that's a good outlook. Did you lose your mum?"

"Dad, actually."

"I'm sorry to hear that… oh goodness, I don't even know your name and I've been asking all sorts of improper questions!" the woman blushed crimson.

"It's Draco," he said quietly. She cocked her head to the side. He groaned. "My parents named me Draco… er, my name is Draco."

"I'm Alicia."

"Well, Alicia, we can either stay in this derelict old bar or we can go get real food," Draco said, rather out of character but he put it down to the alcohol. He jumped down from his bar stool, placed a few sickles on the bar for their drinks, and offered her his arm. "What do you say I treat you to a real dinner? You can pick where you want to eat."

Smiling shyly, Alicia hopped down from her own stool and took his arm. "I know a good Thai food place a few blocks down…"

"Done! Lead the way!" This merited a real smile from Alicia. Draco immediately found he loved that smile, but put it down to the alcohol at the time. That was the first time he had went out with a woman who was not of his father's choosing, and also who was not a witch at all. It was the first of many times he went out with that woman. He found that he could talk for hours with her about everything and nothing at all. He bought a muggle cell phone, just to keep in touch with her even more.

At first, he couldn't understand what was happening to him. He was willingly giving his time to a muggle, a thought that his father would most definitely not hear about if he was alive. His hatred of muggles had been gone the day he met her, the day he tried their strange foods, the day his eyes were opened to the fact that they were people, just like any wizard or witch he knew.

He knew he was attracted to her, but didn't realise he loved her until slightly later. He could pinpoint the exact time. It had been when he told her about being a wizard, and she hadn't run away. Draco had expected Alicia to run away screaming, but she had remained where she was. Sitting on the couch of her apartment beside Draco, head nestled in the crook of his neck, she simply smiled.

"I knew there must have been a reason you seemed like a regular at that bar filled with strange people who were using sticks to move a spoon and stir their coffee," she had spoken with a smile. "So magic is really real?" He had nodded, shocked by how well she had taken the news. "And seeing as nobody seems to know, I take it I can't tell anyone?" He shook his head, rendered speechless by the utter curiosity that had invaded her tone. "Alright, then to compensate you will tell me everything you can about this world you live in."

Draco loved the curiosity in her voice, the way her tone had brightened at her optimistic outlook on magic, the way her head had simply stayed in the crook of his neck. Right then, he knew he would never find a woman as incredibly understanding as her. So, he told her everything. And she understood, and she didn't run away, and he loved her for it. She made him feel like he wasn't some scum-of-the-earth Death Eater. She made him feel like he was _good._

And now, three years later, he knew that he wouldn't want to be anywhere else in that moment. Standing in front of the altar, he watched as her bridesmaids walked down the aisle, followed by the woman who might as well have had him under amortentia.

As Alicia floated down the aisle, Draco experienced tunnel vision for the first time. There was only her. When her father placed her hand on his, Draco realised how much he appreciated doing their wedding the muggle way. He loved knowing that her father was accepting him into his family. He loved that he trusted him with his daughter.

Draco hardly paid attention to the sermon, as he was not religious, but instead smiled down at his bride. When they said their vows, Draco meant every word. And when the minister said, "You may now kiss the bride," Draco did just that.

He knew he loved this woman. He loved her despite the fact that being with her ostracised him from most of his family. She was his family now. Given, he still had his mum, and Aunt 'Dromeda. Had he looked over, he would have seen the happy tears pouring from the two women's eyes while a grumpy faced, blue haired, 6-year-old Teddy sat between them.

"Auntie Cissy, why are you crying?" the boy asked.

Narcissa looked down at the boy, with a teary-eyed smile. "I'm just proud that my boy found someone to care for, and that he isn't his father like he used to think he was."

This was too profound for Teddy's mind, so he brushed it off and just thought about how he wanted the cake his Gran had promised him.

For the remainder of the night, Draco glued his hand into Alicia's, knowing that no amount of magic would ever be enough to pull it away. It didn't matter to him that he was a pureblood wizard. He didn't care that his family would never approve of his choice. He couldn't care less that she was a muggle, a thought that he never would have thought himself capable of. All Draco cared about was that he loved the woman he was now married to, and that he would never again find himself pulled toward the dark side of magic. He had too much light in his life to fall prey to the types of wizards his family typically aligned themselves with.


	5. About a Boy

About a Boy

**a/n and disclaimer:**

**A letter from Rose Weasley to her father regarding her sorting, her time starting Hogwarts, and the people she has met.**

**Obviously I am not JK Rowling. Nuff said.**

Hi Daddy!

Guess what! I, Rose Weasley, have been sorted into Gryffindor! See, I feel the need to announce that because Mom and Hugo were so certain that I would be a Ravenclaw. But I'm not! Albus made Gryffindor too, he keeps saying how it was inevitable because we're part of the Weasley family and all that. He said Uncle Harry said that anywhere is ok, but I'm happy that I'm in Gryffindor!

The past first week of school has been absolutely nothing like the muggle primary school Mom decided Hugo and I had to go to! I suppose you know that… but honestly! Professor Longbottom makes plants seem way more interesting than the science teacher at Krimmel Elementary. He raised this plant he calls a snufflapod and it's a gigantic puffball but if you make it mad it will cover you with pus! It's my absolute favourite class!

I should probably tell you that Fred and James keep playing pranks on the divination teacher, Professor Trelawney. She seems quite daft to me, but I still think it's horrible that they pick on her. Like, James made her crystal balls levitate and drop into her weird-smelling fireplace. Don't ask me why I was in her room… Albus, Scorp, and I may have gotten a wee little detention… And I know it's only the first week, but I promise it was nothing major! We just dropped one of Filch's cats into the portable swamp Uncle George made all those years ago. I'm told it was preserved flawlessly by Peeves.

Detention was served with James and Fred too, because they were caught practicing transfiguration on her shawls… According to Molly, all Weasleys serve detention with her because she's the only one who will put up with us.

Gryffindor's common room is amazing too! It's everything you and Mom and everyone said it would be! Because of all my cousins, it was really easy to get a comfy chair to sit in. Victoire actually got up from her spot so I could sit and they are the most amazing chairs! Everyone also keeps me and Albus from getting lost, especially after Scorp got lost on the way to transfiguration and walked into the seventh year Defense Against the Dark Arts class. Now he walks with us. He's scared to get lost again, the castle is so big.

Actually, Daddy, about Scorp… I would call him my best friend except Albus is here too. He's really hesitant about everything he does and acts like he's walking on egg-shells everywhere he goes. And Daddy… well… he's Scorpius Malfoy…

Please don't be mad! I know you told me to beat him at every test and to stay away from him because I read _Hogwarts: An Updated History_ and I know how you don't like his Dad and how his family lived in house arrest for years and how they were Death Eaters, but he's different! Please don't send a howler! Let me just explain what happened…

I was sitting with Albus and everyone on the train and there were about seven of us crammed into one compartment. Albus and Fred were playing exploding snap and James was trying to put your new magical hair dye into my hair when the door opened. Scorpius looked at his feet and asked if he could sit with us and he was just so shy that Victoire pulled him into the compartment and he sat with us and played games with us and he seemed really nice.

Albus and I were really cautious around him, but he hasn't done anything mean to anyone! During the sorting, when we heard his name, it really surprised us and we immediately tried to stay away from him. His family is a bunch of Death Eaters, so we thought the worst of him, I guess… but he's in Gryffindor, Dad! Scorpius Malfoy went to Gryffindor so he must not be bad, see!

Well… I didn't really think that at first. And when he got lost, I initially didn't have any compassion for him. I mean, his Dad wanted Mom to die and you always say that boys are like their dads… but he's different! He always says please and thank you to the professors and he always helps me in potions when I don't understand something…

None of us wanted to think he was actually nice because you and Grandpa always tell us to avoid Malfoys but I can't! Everyone in Gryffindor is really mean to him, actually. The Slytherins are mean too. I feel really bad about it, so I have to be his friend. He came to sit with us on the train because he didn't have anyone! He's nothing like I thought he was going to be and I can't bring myself to beat him at every test out of malice. I mean, I'll still try to because you asked me to but I don't want to hurt his feelings.

Plus, he's better than me at Potions…

But anyway Daddy, I hope to hear from you soon… Hopefully not a howler… because I'm not going to stop being his friend because he doesn't have friends besides me and Al… Scorpius isn't a Death Eater, and he's not a bad person. He's just a person like me or Albus.

Loads of love,

Rose

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

My Dearest Rosie,

I don't know why you think I would be mad. I'm glad you have found a friend outside of your cousins so soon! Now that a Malfoy was sorted into Gryffindor, I think I've seen it all! If he's hanging around you lot, then I'm sure he must be nothing like his father or grandfather.

As for the detention, I would get mad about it, except the spawn of Mrs. Norris deserves to be thrown into the swamp. It's a good thing you told me about this and not your mum, she would have sent a howler. Though I should really tell your Uncle George about his swamp, we were certain Filch would have gotten rid of it long ago. He'll be happy to hear its being used for pranking the old codger.

Hugo says hi, and Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny wanted me to send you their love as well (they're over for dinner with Lily). Grandmum also wanted me to send you best wishes and let you know that she'll be sending enough goodies for you, Al, and your friend Scorp as a care package within the week. Yes, I've told everyone about Scorp once I received your letter (Don't worry, your mother doesn't know about the detention at this point in time). Teddy is determined to meet him at the next quidditch game (they're related, you know).

You're more like your mother than you know, Rosie. She always could look past the initial feeling she got about a person and go beyond it. You're a lot like your Uncle Harry too, he saved Scorp's dad twice during the battle of Hogwarts, despite everything Mr. Malfoy had done to us. I'm very proud of you, Rosie, for doing what I never could.

As always, enjoy Hogwarts, keep me posted, and try to stay out of trouble.

All my love,

Dad


End file.
